What Are You Living For ?
by Teyaa
Summary: La Prison de Nior est réputée pour être la plus dangereuse. En ses murs, sont enfermés toutes sorte de criminels. Il y en trois qui sont là, malgré leurs 17 ans. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Sortiront-ils de là un jour ? Personne ne le sait vraiment...


Prison de Nior, réputée pour être la plus sécurisée et la plus importante de tout le pays, abrite entre ses murs trois amis condamnés à perpétuité malgré leur 17 ans. Qu'ont t'il fait ? Assassiné le dirigeant du pays et ses ministres. Pourquoi ? Seuls eux le savent.

Prison de Nior, réputée pour être la plus sécurisée et la plus importante de tout le pays, abrite entre ses murs trois amis gardiens des plus dangereux détenus du bâtiment malgré leurs 17 ans. S'en sortiront-ils ? Que font-ils là ? Seuls eux le savent. 

Chapitre 1 : 

- Rattrapez la ! Elle ne doit pas s'enfuir !  
- Chef ! Le groupe 7 l'a coincée !  
- Parfait, ramenez la dans sa cellule et sécuriser le périmètre. Le psy s'occupera du reste. 

Dans un couloir sombre et mal éclairés de la prison de Nior, le moment de stress intense de la

semaine se terminait lentement. Être garde dans la prison la plus dangereuse au monde n'est pas de tout repos. Surtout lorsque celle ci renferme en ses murs les pires criminels de la société. Cette semaine c'est une de leur nouveaux détenus qui à réussit à s'échapper de sa cellule. Elle n'est ici que depuis quelques jours mais pourtant, elle et ses deux acolytes font tourner en bourrique les gardes et professionnels de la prison depuis leur arriver. Une escorte de policiers surentrainés, alourdis par leur équipement mais spécialisés dans l'arrestation de dangereux criminel, traversa un couloir similaire aux autres et s'arrêta devant une cellule dont la porte était ouverte. Sans ménagement, deux d'entre eux jetèrent leur prisonnière dedans et verrouillèrent la porte. C'est seulement lorsque les bruits de pas martelant le sol en carrelage froid disparurent dans les dédales

de brique qu'une voix ce fit entendre. 

- Alors t'es allez jusqu'où Lidja ? 

La dite Lidja ne répondit pas et la voix continua. Elle était grave et masculine, un peu sournoise et surtout dangereusement envoutante. 

- T'as repérés des sorties ? 

Encore une fois personne ne répondit à sa question. L'homme soupira et continua tout de même. 

- Tu pourrais répondre ! Fit-il faussement blesser. Je suis ton frère quand même !  
- Laisse tomber Shin tu sais bien qu'elle ne te répondra pas. S'exclama un autre homme. 

Une discutions s'engagea entre ses deux garçons, perçant le silence oppressant de la prison. Dans sa cellule, la jeune fille nommé Lidja ne bougeait pas. Restant allonger là où les gardes l'avait jetée, elle imaginait déjà un nouveau plan d'évasion.

Plantés devant la porte de la cellule, quatre gardes jouaient aux cartes, osselets et autres jeux de ce genre, en pariant sur des choses stupides comme « Qui pourra tabasser les garçons ce soir » ou « qui s'amusera avec la fille ». Entre les deux garçons de la cellule, le ton montait et, exaspérée, la jeune fille leva une main pacifiste.

- Fermez-là, fit-elle, moins pacifiquement.

Le brun aux mèches rouges soupira, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur. Les pupilles étrangement violettes de celle-ci ne bronchaient pas, et sans quitter Shin des yeux, elle replaça quelques mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Sa taille fine était enveloppée dans les vêtements de détenue, flottant et trop large pour mettre son corps en valeur. Finalement, ce fut le garçon qui baissa les yeux, et retourna s'assoir dans un coin de la cellule. La jeune femme soupira à son tour et en fit de même, dans le coin opposé. Inconsciemment, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'endormit à même le sol froid et humide. Vers le milieu de la nuit, un bruit métallique retentit, éveillant chacun des trois détenus. Ils frottèrent leurs yeux, et aperçurent leurs gardes entrain de refermer la porte de leur cellule. De là, tout alla très vite. L'un plaqua Lidja contre le mur, un autre s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres semblaient près à jouer des poings avec les garçons. En quelques secondes, malgré les cris stridents de la jeune fille, son frère et son ami se retrouvèrent à terre, et les deux gardes s'en donnaient a cœur joie. L'un d'eux sortit un couteau suisse et voulut frapper Shin. Apparemment, il avait oublié à qui il avait à faire. D'un coup de pied rapide et précis, Shin désarma son agresseur et prit possession du petit couteau. Les deux gardes les ayant battus il y a quelques secondes se retrouvèrent au sol, la gorge tranchée, morts. Les injures que lançais Lidja au deux derniers gardes leurs rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls en danger. Le premier la tenait fermement pendant que le deuxième avait déjà commencé à lui retirer ses vêtements. Shin lança son arme dans le crane de l'un pendant que son ami écrasait son poing sur le visage de l'autre. Ce dernier, seul survivant, tenta de s'enfuir en courant. Il tremblait de peur à présent et peinait à faire rentrer sa clé dans la serrure de la porte. Pendant ce temps, Lidja ramassa le petit couteau suisse et le jeta à la manière de son frère dans le crane de l'homme. Celui ci s'effondra sur la porte et les trois captifs soupirèrent d'une même voix. 

- Ça va tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta l'ami de Shin au près de Lidja.  
- Hiro, tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus que ça pour la déstabiliser. Se moqua Shin en récupérant le couteau suisse.  
- Vous ça va ? Demanda Lidja comme toute réponse. 

Les garçons acquiescèrent, ils n'étaient blesser que très légèrement.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par les cris suraigus de l'infirmière venant leur donner leurs –inefficace- tranquillisants matinal.

- Je crois qu'elle a trouvé les corps, ricana Shin en se bouchant les oreilles.

- C'n'est pas drôle, idiot !

En effet, ça ne l'était pas, car vingt minutes plus tard, c'est le directeur de la prison lui-même qui débarquait.

- Vous n'avez pas honte ?

On entendit les mouches voler.

- Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé, c'est nous qui allons galérer pour les remplacer.

Toujours pas de réponses.

- Vous avez idée du coût que vous nous imposés ?

Le pauvre directeur commençait à avoir l'impression de parler tout seul. Il se leva, abandonnant, et lâcha avant de partir.

- Les prochains ne se feront pas avoir comme ceux-là.

Et il quitta la cellule, suivit de ses gardes personnels. Par mesure de sécurité, les trois prisonniers avaient les poignets liés et une bonne dose de tranquillisant dans le sang. Tout les trois à moitié endormis, cela ne les empêchaient pas d'afficher un petit sourire victorieux.


End file.
